(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to rain sensors, and more particularly, to a pair of conductive rods mounted in a housing for completing an electrical circuit when a fluid is placed between the conductive rods.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,688, there is illustrated a rain sensor formed of a pair of metallic members which are spaced apart by an insulating member located between the metallic members. When a drop of water falls on the rain sensor, an electrical circuit is completed between the metallic members.
The aforementioned rain sensor has been found to malfunction when dirt or moisture placed between the metallic members also completes the electrical circuit, thus giving a false indication of rain.
The manner in which the invention addresses the disadvantages of the prior art to provide a novel and highly advantageous rain sensor will be understood as the description proceeds.